


In Which Laf, John, and Alex Try Something New

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: Alex rather bluntly introduces a fantasy at the dinner table, and Laf and John are happy to fulfill it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr @writerfreak2013!

“So, guys, what if we tried double penetration?” Alex said, absently winding some pasta around his fork.

John nearly choked on his food. He swallowed his bite carefully and responded, “Alex, what the fuck?”

“What? I thought it would be fun, but if you’re not into it we don’t have to.”

“No, it’s just that uh… that we were talking about the new coffee place down the street, so that really just kinda wasn’t really uh… what I was expecting, per se? Laf please help me out here?” John rambled.

“Yeah, I am for it, want to do it after dinner is finished?” Laf replied, more nonchalantly than John was expecting.

“You mean you’re totally okay with this and ready for whatever,” John said, flustered.

“Yeah, we do wild stuff all the time, so I do not see how this is different,” Laf said, continually eating as if the conversation wasn’t about something utterly depraved.

“So will you do it?” Alex exclaimed, excited that he had fifty percent of the people required to fulfill his fantasy.

“Oui,” Laf replied, still stirring his pasta.

“John?” Alex asked, looking at him imploringly.

“Your ass or mine?” John asked skeptically.

“Mine,” Alex scoffed.

“Oh thank god,” John breathed. “Uh, yeah sure, you just have to tell us if anything is bad and we’ll stop immediately. None of this fake-it-‘til-you-make-it bullshit just to make us happy, okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Alex agreed. “Let’s go now,” he ordered, trying to stand up and drag John and Laf with him.

“No, mon chou,” Laf replied, pulling Alex back into his seat. “We will do this properly. We will finish eating dinner and clean up, and then we will take our time in the bedroom because I will not be complicit in hurting you.”

“Fine,” Alex huffed, simply playing with his food at that point.

They all sat silently, picking at their food. 

“Fuck it,” Laf announced as he scooted out of his chair and picked up Alex and threw him over his shoulder. “Come with us, John,” Laf said, walking towards their bedroom hauling Alex with John quick to follow. They exited the dining area leaving the table and kitchen in complete disarray.

“Yes!” Alex exclaimed, making a fist in the air.

Laf set Alex on the floor and undressed him from head to toe immediately leaving kisses along the way, arousing Alex and bringing him to full hardness. He gently picked up Alex and placed him in the middle of the bed on his back and climbed up on top of him.

“You are my greatest, most precious treasure, and it would pain me to hurt you in any way that you do not wish for, so we are going to take this slow, and anything makes you even slightly discomforted, you will let me know immediately. Understood?” Laf requested sweetly, looking like Alex as if he were the center of his world.

“Understood,” Alex promised, knowing the gravity of Laf’s request. 

Laf leaned over Alex to claim him with his mouth, tongues clashing in a passionate sprawl.

Laf pulled back and looked back at John and back to Alex. “So here is what we are going to do. I will prep you, and then you will ride John, and then I will prep you for me, and then we will both fuck you,” Laf instructed. “Agreed?” he asked both of his boys.

“Yes, sir,” they responded.

“John, pass me the lube,” Laf ordered. John grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer in the bedside table and crawled across the bed. He passed the lube to Laf and curled up around Alex. He placed soft and sweet kisses along Alex’s neck and ghosted his hand across Alex’s nipples while Laf inserted his first finger into Alex.

Alex gasped and turned towards John, meeting his lips. 

He rolled his hips up onto Laf’s finger. “Easy baby,” Laf said, trying to settle Alex. He inserted a second finger and began to spread Alex open. Laf carefully inserted a third finger, and Alex moaned into John’s mouth. Laf sped up his strokes until Alex was open enough to take John.

“Okay, Alex, move out of the way. John, lie on your back please,” Laf ordered. Alex scooted out of the way, and John situated himself on his back in the middle of the bed.

“Okay, now what?” John asked.

“Alex, you will ride John now.”

“Do you want me to face you or him?” Alex asked, aiming to please.

“Face him, if you will. Better access for me to stretch you.”

Alex mounted John and lined his hole up with John’s cock. He slid down onto John in one fluid motion, landing at the base of John’s cock and letting out a ragged moan.

“Fuck, baby girl, you’re so tight” John moaned.

Alex ground his ass down on John’s hips and slowly drew back up until just the tip was in. He bounced up and down, stretching himself on John’s cock until Laf wanted to move on. 

“Alex, baby, are you ready to take me too?” Laf asked sweetly.

“Yes,” Alex breathed out softly.

“Alright, mon chou, I am going to need you to lean over on John,” Laf replied.

Alex leaned over John’s body and rested his head in the crook of John’s neck. John kissed Alex’s forehead and brought his hands up from Alex’s waist to entangle them in his hair. 

Laf pressed his finger’s on Alex’s rim where he and John were joined, and they both shuddered breathlessly. Laf teased Alex’s rim, pressing around but not entering. 

“Please, Lafayette,” Alex keened, trying to wiggle back onto Laf’s finger.

“Patience, mon chou,” he replied, slipping a single finger inside Alex next to John’s cock. Alex and John gasped instantaneously at the sensation of both John’s cock and Laf’s finger in Alex’s hole.

“More,” Alex groaned, trying to wiggle back onto Laf’s finger.

Laf gave Alex’s ass a light smack. “No, mon chou, we will do this thoroughly,” Laf replied.

Laf wiggled his finger around, stretching Alex before slipping in a second finger. Alex squirmed at the stretch, and John groaned at the tightness. Laf scissored his fingers to stretch Alex while Alex groaned into John’s neck. When Laf pressed a third finger into Alex, Alex nearly screamed from the sensations, Laf’s fingers causing John’s cock to press up against his prostate.

"Laf, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to come," John urged, trying not to roll his hips up into Alex.

“Mon cher, you do not want to hurt Alex, do you?” Laf questioned.

“No, sir,” John murmured, pressing light kisses all over Alex’s face and neck and stilling his hips, on hand grasping Alex’s hair and the other one keeping a tight hold on his waist.

Laf spread his fingers one final time before leaning over Alex and lining himself up with Alex’s hole.

“Mon chou, if this hurts you too much you will safeword, yes?” Laf checked.

“Of course,” Alex replied, turning his head around and leaving a wet kiss on Laf’s face. Alex let out a breathless moan as Laf pushed into him, the pressure so wonderful he could scream. “Oh, god, Lafayette,” Alexander moaned. 

“Alexander, mon amour, you are so tight,” Lafayette groaned into Alex’s ear. “Are you ready for us to move?” Laf asked him

“I just need a moment,” Alex requested, wiggling on John and Laf to adjust to the stretch. “Okay, go,” Alex instructed after a few moments of wiggling. 

John pulled out and thrust back in shallowly while Laf pulled out and thrust in in tandem. Alex whimpered at the sensations as Laf and John sped up.

John asked, “Baby girl, what do you need?”

“Please touch me,” Alex begged.

Laf reached one arm around Alex and held his cock tightly, staving off his orgasm.

“No, please, Lafayette, I need to come, you feel so good,” Alex cried out.

“Just a little bit longer, mon chou, I want us all to come together,” Laf soothed. “Mon cher, are you close?” he asked John.

“So close,” he groaned, thrusting up into Alex.

Laf began to thrust into Alex with reckless abandon, bringing himself and John closer and closer to orgasm while staving off Alex’s.

Alex was beyond words, simply moaning senseless syllables into his messy kiss with John.

“Please, Laf,” John begged, words muddled by Alex’s mouth against his.

“Come for me, my darlings,” Laf said, weakening his hold on Alex’s cock and stroking him firmly to completion. 

Alex cried out as he came, shooting onto John’s abs and falling limply into the mess. John came first, with Laf a close second, both leaving marks on Alex’s neck as they moaned in completion. 

Laf and John were careful in pulling out of Alex, who was laying with a small smile on his face, thoroughly fucked and blissed out. They cuddled up next to him to indulge in some good old fashioned cuddling before they had to get up to clean themselves up.

 

Some time later…

“Hey, Laf?” Alex shouted from the bathroom.

“Yes, mon amour?” Laf responded worriedly, running into the bathroom, sighing in relief when he saw Alex leaning up against John.

“How exactly am I supposed to cover this for work tomorrow?” Alex asked, gesturing to the rather sizeable bite mark surrounded by love marks on his neck.

“Baby, how do you expect to go to work tomorrow, when you cannot even walk by yourself?”

“Well, I was going to try,” Alex grumbled.

Laf chuckled at his response, but that was another argument for the morning, he thought, as he wrapped his arms around his boys.


End file.
